Little Princess
by SakuraPrisma
Summary: It only took a week for Sasuke to realize how much he could feel for Sakura and their little daughter, and it was the first week of their daughter's life. -SasuSaku with baby Sarada-


Little Princess

Summary: It only took a week for Sasuke to realize how much he could feel for Sakura and their little daughter, and it was the first week of their daughter's life.

Pairing: SasuSaku with baby Sarada

Note: This is for Nessie910's birthday! :D She asked for Sasuke and Sakura's first week with Sarada, and that's what she gets!

Note 2: I AM TERRIBLE PERSON WHO SAYS THEY WILL FINISH THINGS ONE DAY BUT DOES IT ANOTHER. *cries* (I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE, I'M TERRIBLE.)

Note 3: Yeah, this was also started before Gaiden. Inconsistencies, of course, occurred, and you can say it's not canon, I don't mind.

* * *

She's _tiny._

That's all Sasuke can think when this tiny, perfect newborn child ( _his_ child) is placed in his arms by Tsunade. He firsts wants to hand her back and say Sakura gets first chance with her, but Tsunade states that Sakura's already held her, Sasuke's just been spaced out and not paying attention, and that Sakura has already fallen asleep from the pain killers.

When Tsunade leaves, Sasuke stays where he is, staring at his little daughter as she squirms and whines, probably missing her mother or upset with how cold the hospital room is compared to her warm home she had for the past nine months. Either way, he's a bit afraid of how much she moves, worried she might move wrong and he would drop her, but Sasuke does remember how to correctly and protectively hold a baby. (Only because Sakura had him go with her to several childbirth classes.)

"Nya!"

His daughter makes the strangest, almost cat like sound when she stretches out and yawns, curling up against his chest and sucking on her thumb, beginning to fall asleep.

The whole thing causes Sasuke to smile, sitting next to Sakura's hospital bed with their daughter fast asleep in his arms. Before he settles with her, Sasuke kisses the top of his daughter's head, holding her close.

 _I love you, Sarada._

+!+

Sarada and Sakura were released from the hospital the very next day. Tsunade had, at first, wanted them to stay for at least two days to be sure Sarada was healthy and Sakura was healing properly, but decided they could go on home after giving both a thorough check-up early that day. Sakura had quickly dressed Sarada in plain white T-shirt, with a pink ruffled skirt Ino had given them at the baby shower, these tiny black baby booties, and a matching pink bow.

Sarada, unfortunately, begins to whine and fuss as Sakura gets herself ready and packed so they can leave.

"Shh, shh…" Sasuke does his best to calm Sarada as she fusses, throwing her arms about and going into full on crying. "Shh, Sarada, it's all right. We're going home soon, shh."

Sakura smiles as she finishes packing and looks at her husband and daughter, feeling nothing but happiness as Sasuke kissed her forehead, telling Sarada everything would be all right and not to worry, they would be home very, very soon.

 _You are a great father, Sasuke-kun…_

+!+

Soon after they get her home, Sarada starts whining for an unknown reason. She's in her bassinet, looking around with a distressed look on her face, before it turns to full on crying and she's throwing her arms around, kicking her legs. She continues this until Sakura comes and picks her up.

"Shh, oh what's wrong, Sarada? Are you hungry?"

"She hasn't eaten since before we left the hospital, right?"

Sakura nods at Sasuke's question, asking him to get her a blanket while she sits down with Sarada and begins to adjust her tank top.

As soon as Sarada begins to nurse, Sasuke gives Sakura to the blanket so she could cover herself (just in case someone showed up to meet Sarada).

Sasuke, instead of returning to unpacking Sakura's suitcase for her, sits next to his wife and newborn daughter, kissing Sakura on the cheek.

"You're amazing."

Sakura smiles with a small blush on her cheek, leaning against her dear husband. "Any girl can give birth to a baby, Sasuke-kun."

"But no other girl could give me the family I've wanted for years. No one else could give me this beautiful little girl."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, before Sakura realizes Sarada has all but fallen asleep and stopped nursing, and hands her to Sasuke as she fixes her top.

Sasuke does nothing but stare at his little daughter while she coos and starts to drift to sleep. It makes him smile and hold her closer, as Sakura leans in closer to him.

"She's perfect."

"Absolutely."

+!+

Sarada's first night home is, surprisingly, very quiet. The day had gone by slowly, and Sakura was laying Sarada back into her bassinet, fed and fast asleep. Sakura was convinced her tiny daughter will wake up in just a couple of hours to be fed again, or for a diaper change, and she was prepared to get up and do so.

In reality, Sakura gets the surprised that Sarada sleeps for several hours, from around 11:30 until 5:30, without making a single noise to crying. Truthfully, it scared her because Sarada never woke up, and it caused her to get out of bed at two to make sure Sarada was still breathing.

She was, just sleeping soundly in her little bassinet right next to her parents' bed.

The next morning, however, is what Sasuke would call a nightmare. Sarada awoke at 8:30 with a loud cry, startling her dead asleep mother, who rushed to her right away and picked her up as Sasuke almost broke the door to their bedroom down getting back there.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! She just started crying!"

Sarada's cries stop the second Sakura stops speaking, and it confuses the new parents greatly.

"…that was odd."

"Seriously. I'm going to go finish breakfast."

"All right."

As soon as Sasuke leaves again, Sarada begins to cry, throwing her arms around and kicking her legs, making Sakura hold on a bit tighter to her three day old daughter, and Sasuke enters the room instantly once again.

"What now?!"

Sakura shrugs as Sarada stops crying, then laughs when she realizes what's going on.

"She missed you! She knew you weren't here and wanted you with us, haha!"

Blinking, Sasuke sighs and shakes his head with a smile, walking over to Sakura and kissing Sarada's forehead.

"I'm here, little one. I was trying to make your mama something to eat."

"Why don't we just go downstairs together?"

"Good idea."

+!+

The second day of Sarada's time home was different than the first. The new Uchiha family had spent their first day at home alone, quiet, enjoying time with the newborn member, who was just as quiet as her father.

Sarada, once again, spent most of her time in her bassinet, watching as several people entered their home and not only spoke to her mama and papa, but to her as well. Some even attempted to hold her, though, Sarada would start crying every time a new person held her that wasn't one of her parents.

"Sarada, this is your grandmother."

Sarada blinked at Sakura as she hands her over to her grandmother, Mebuki Haruno. The older woman was blonde, and, to Sarada, looked kind of like her mama, and seemed very happy to see her.

"Hello there, Sarada! Aren't you pretty?"

Sarada stared at her grandmother for a moment, before she began whining and turning her head to find Sakura or Sasuke. When she didn't catch sight of them, Sarada began to cry. It wasn't loud, nothing like what she had let out early that morning, but it was enough to cause Mebuki, and Kizashi, to try and quiet their granddaughter down. Neither of them knew what could possibly be wrong, until Sasuke came back and Sarada finally saw him.

"Sarada, why are you crying? These are your grandparents."

Sarada's cries turned back into whines when she saw Sasuke, and completely stop the moment her takes her back from Mebuki.

"Sarada… you should let your grandparents hold you."

"Oh, Sasuke, don't worry about it! Sakura wouldn't even let Kizashi hold her for a month!"

"MOM."

+!+

Sarada's third day at home is filled with even more people. There's a loud man with bright yellow hair who comes in with a pretty dark haired lady, who is holding a baby that has the same bright hair as the man.

Sarada can't take everything in so quickly, but she does knew these people seem to be important to her parents, because Sasuke is the one who lets them in the house, while Sakura, who is carrying her, gets off the couch right away and greets them, showing Sarada off.

"This is Sarada!"

"Sakura-chan, she's so pretty!" Hinata tries to keep her voice down, as six-month-old Bolt is becoming fussy.

Sakura nods, smiling as Sarada stares at the other baby in the room. Bolt is hiding his face in Hinata's shoulder and starting to cry, but Sarada just watches him.

"Sasuke, I can't believe you have a daughter now!"

"Hn…"

"Seems like just yesterday you were trying to start a revolution…"

"Naruto, shut up."

Sasuke and Naruto continue to spat and talk back and forth, while Sakura and Hinata watch, Sakura rolling her eyes before looking at little Sarada.

"Don't listen to uncle Naruto, Sarada. Papa's a good guy, don't worry."

Sarada just looks at her mama with big black eyes, and yawns, snuggling in Sakura's arms and falling asleep.

"I wish she looked like Sakura-chan."

"Shut up before I kick you out of my house."

+!+

The rest of the week was slow and quiet. Less people showed up each day, until every one of their friends had come by to see and meet the newborn Uchiha. Sakura's parents came by every day to see their little granddaughter, and Sakura was thankful for that, as her parents were very helpful with bringing them dinners and helping take care of Sarada so Sakura could rest for a while each day.

Sasuke spent most of his time sitting with Sarada while Sakura slept. He did everything she needed and took care of her. It made him so happy just to hold Sarada and sit with her, to watch her sleep. He loved it. Sarada's chubby cheeks were precious and her little fingers wrapped around one of his made him love her more and more every time she slept in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looks up and is surprised to see Sakura is awake. She had just gone to sleep not even an hour ago, so he expected her to sleep much longer, especially since Sarada had been so fussy the night before, and kept them up for quite a while.

"I thought you were sleeping."

Sakura smiles and nods, entering the nursery and taking Sarada when Sasuke holds her out.

"I tried. I slept for about thirty minutes and then couldn't fall back asleep. I'm still tired, but I want to hold my little girl."

Sasuke nods and watches Sakura with a smile as she gives Sarada a kiss on the forehead and sways with her, trying to keep her asleep.

"It's been a long week. I'm surprised she didn't get fussy until last night."

"Mm-hm. Do you want to sit with her?"

Sakura shakes her head and instead goes to leave the nursery. "I'd rather lay down with her. You come join us if you want."

Sasuke quickly follows Sakura out of the nursery and into their room, watching her as she lays Sarada down next to her and lays down as well. Sasuke quietly and gently joins them, taking one of Sarada's little hands and letting her hold onto his finger as she slept.

"She's perfect, Sakura."

"I agree."

Sakura smiles as Sasuke kisses Sarada's forehead, and then hers as well.

"I love you both."

"We love you too, Sasuke-kun."

 _Our little princess has completely changed him, in just a week. I can't wait to see what happens over the next few years._


End file.
